Rise of the Frozen Guardians
by Minerva Emiprav
Summary: What happens when two of the most powerful winter beings meet? Elsa, Queen of Arendelle finally meets the iconic 'mythical' character that is Jack Frost. Just and idea that I had.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Arendelle, our story begins. Arendelle was like your average kingdom, ruled by a king and queen that the bustling villages going about their everyday lives, trading, shopping for their next meal, loved and adored.

If one were to look at Arendelle from the outside, a busy village is exactly what they'd see. If it was at night, they'd see candle light coming through all the cottage windows and the many, many lit rooms of the castle where the king, his queen and their two beloved daughters sat eating a lovely warm meal prepared for them by their many servants. Or they'd see a dark village with no lights, depending on the time of night.

But even if there were no lights, the village was not as dead as it seemed. For on this very night, a stranger was in town.

Not that you'd be able to see him unless you believed in him, but he was flying around the castle of Arendelle with his magic staff in hand, stopping to look in a window to a room where the very reason for his journey resided.

There, just as the man in the moon had told him she would be, was a little girl fast asleep in her bed, the covers pulled up to her white blond head which was poking out the top.

The stranger knew that this girl was the one he'd been sent here to meet, the one with special powers. He could sense it. Powers that were not unlike his own in fact. And even though he didn't know her, he felt a certain sense of loyalty towards her. Like he needed to guide her, like they were bound, like they were meant to be. He knew this girl was capable of great things but she'd need guidance to do so.

The girl inside groaned and shifted in her sleep, turning over to the stranger saw her peaceful face. Fearing that she might wake and discover his presence, the stranger decided it was time for him to depart. He turned his face towards the moon, preparing to leave.

"You were right," he said. "I promise to watch over her closely and guide her in any way I can. I will protect her, man in moon and help her fulfil her destiny until the day her existence naturally ceases, you have my word."

The figure put his hand over his heart in gesture of respect for the man in the moon and stared at the sky for a few seconds as if expecting some response. None came, just like always, and he pulled the hood of his frost covered blue jumper over his head and flew away into the night, leaving no evidence of his presence.

Or so he thought. The little girl was staring at the window her eyes wide and mouth open as she tried to comprehend what she'd seen.


	2. Chapter 2

"I now pronounce you to be Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna. You may now kiss the bride," Elsa declared as the great hall of Arendelle castle erupted into cheers.

Kirstoff lifted the veil backwards over Anna's head, revealing his new wife's face and pulled her in to kiss her deeply. Anna all but threw her arms around Kristoff's neck and leaned into him in response.

Elsa stood in front of the happy couple at the altar of the room and, having just joined her sister and the man of her dreams together forever, turned away as her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

It had taken some time, and a numerous amount of long, tiring meetings, but finally Queen Elsa had managed to convince the people of Arendelle and the rulers of surrounding countries that her sister should be free to marry whoever she deemed worthy.

Behind Kristoff stood Sven the reindeer looking very smart with his fur combed, antlers polished and bowtie that hung around his neck for the occasion. Very early in the engagement, Kristoff had insisted that Sven was to be his best man. The reindeer had been his friends all his life and Kristoff couldn't imagine getting married without Sven standing beside him. Anna was only too happy not to object to this arrangement. This, however, made things all the more harder for her sister. Not only was she trying to get clearance of this union, now she had to make it okay for a reindeer to be the best man.

Olaf, however, when offered the chance to be another member of Kirstoff's party, had refused the position. Now the little snowman stood across from Sven and behind Anna wearing a little blue dress trimmed with white, to match Anna's white dress trimmed with blue, and holding a bouquet of flowers.

He had insisted on being Anna's bridesmaid and even though snowmen couldn't cry tears, or blow their noses for that matter, his sobs could be heard very clearly from the door at the other end of the room. Watching the little snowman, you would see him mimic the action of blowing his carrot into the hanky he'd acquired for the occasion and then dab his eyes with it even though there were no tears there.

Anna, dressed in the traditional white of a bride, pulled back from Kristoff, detaching her arms from his neck, and smiled. Taking his hand in hers, they walked down the red carpet covered aisle which was decorated with little tea light candles, followed by Sven and Olaf walking side by side, with Elsa bringing up the rear. Petals rained down over the party, thrown by Kristoff's family of trolls and citizens of the kingdom as they made their exit.

The nineteen piece orchestra played a beautiful, yet different, wedding piece that, mixed with the emotion in the room, brought tears to one's eye.

The happy couple went through the doors of the castle into the white and blue carriage that awaited them. Now seated, they looked back at all their friends and guests smiling and waving tearfully at them.

Elsa caught Anna's eye and they filled with fresh tears. This was the first time she was to be alone truly since their parents died. Even though Elsa had kept her distance from Anna, she was always there, never truly alone. Now she would be. Anna felt this understanding pass between them and hoped that one day Elsa would find someone to share her life with.

Just as the carriage was about to leave Anna shouted at the driver, a troll, to stop. Kristoff looked at Anna with concern as she raced from the carriage to her sister.

Anna embraced the sobbing Elsa. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She held them back for the sake of her sister.

'Elsa it will be alright,' Anna soothed her sister, stroking her hair.

Elsa broke free of Anna's embrace and looked in her sister's eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she said, 'I didn't mean to cry like this. I was trying so hard not to, to be happy, and believe me, I am. It's just you're leaving, even if it is only for two weeks, and I'll be truly alone for the first time in forever. I know this is really selfish of me to hold you up like this. Don't feel guilty, I'll be fine.'

'I'll be back before you know it,' Anna reassured Elsa. The sisters hugged again.

'Now go,' Elsa told Anna. 'Go and have fun. I'll see you in two weeks.'

Anna ran down the stairs and back to Kristoff. The carriage started and the newlyweds left the cheers of the citizens and their friends behind them. Anna turned and waved to her sister before turning her head to join lips with Kristoff as they disappeared from view.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa stood at the window of the room she'd slept in since she was a child looking over her sleepy kingdom in her nightdress, her stomach full from dinner and her white hair loose and flowing in the soft breeze. She rested her elbows on the still, rested her chin in her palms and stared at the moon as if waiting for something. She had done this many times before as a way to clear her head of the conflicting thoughts flying around.

Tonight, like she had done most nights since that moment, she thought about that night years ago when she had seen someone at her window. She was only a little princess but she could remember clearly the frost covered blue hooded jumper the figure wore and the staff he carried as he flew from her window into the night.

Because of her young age, she sometimes second guessed herself but she was so sure he had been really there, that she hadn't imagined him. She couldn't explain it but, she felt like he was her friend.

The thoughts in her head turned into question as they whirled around, making her more and more confused by the minute. Who was this man? Why couldn't she forget him? Why had he been there and, most importantly, why hadn't he ever returned?

Elsa pulled her gaze from the moon and sighed. She stared at the moon while she thought about him because it was what she'd seen him doing before he disappeared. She hoped it would connect her to him or give her some answers.

Defeated, she turned away from the window, like all those other times ending in the same result, and slipped under her bed covers, pulling them up to her head so it stuck out, just like it had all those years ago, and thought of her sister as she waited for sleep to claim her from this lonely night.

'I know I was supposed to watch her. I have been but I can't be on her 24/7.'

Silence.

'What do you mean _"not effectively"_? I have a life of my own too you know!'

Silence. The wind whistled past the flying figure as he soared through the sky.

'Yes I know it's been a while but I'm pretty sure it hasn't been 16 years.'

The figure fell silent for while, appearing to listen to an invisible voice.

'Come one Man in Moon, you're so annoying. Jack do this, Jack do that. Jack go to the toilet. Jack fetch my hairbrush. I mean, come on. You don't even have hair!'

Silence.

'I am funny and you know it. You just can't admit that I'm right.' Jack listened for a few seconds. 'Fine, I'll go there now,' he grumbled and turned his body around, flying towards castle Arendelle.

To an outsider, Jack Frost would have been perceived as crazy, but he was just as sane as you or me. 16 years had passed since Jack Frost had first visited Elsa and Man in Moon wasn't too happy with him and now he flew through the ice cold night air, not that that bothered him, to castle Arendelle to pay a "little girl" another visit.

Jack Frost perked up as the castle came into sight. It looked, to him, just the same as it had 16 years ago. Flying up to one of the windows, he looked in, expecting to find a little girl. The room was empty. Puzzled, Jack entered the room and looked around for any sign of the little girl he was supposed to guard.

He went over to the double bed situated in the middle of the wall between the window and the door. Looking under the bed, he pulled out a mysterious brown sack. Opening it, he spilled its contents on to the bed. Carrots and a grappling hook? He was puzzled. Why would a little girl own these?

He heard voices in the hall outside and shoved the items back into the bag and dived under the bed with the bag in hand.

Hearing the door to the opposite room open, he breathed a sigh of relief. He crept out and pushed his ear against the door.

'Your majesty is there anything I can get you?' he heard someone, presumably a servant, ask.

'No, no it's fine,' a female voice replied. 'I was just going to retire for the evening. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Yes, yes. Very good. Well good night Queen Elsa,' the servant responded closing the door. Jack heard her footsteps fading as the servant walked away.

Elsa. The name stuck in his mind. She was the girl he was supposed to find. But the servant addressed her as "Queen". Jack flew out the window, cursing his stupidity to have flown into the wrong room.

Rounding the tower, he saw her. Staring at the moon, like he did sometimes, as if waiting for something. Could this girl have possibly already learnt how to control her powers? Could she commune with the man in moon too?

Hidden from her sight on the roof above her he watched as she sighed and moved away from the window and into bed.

Debating whether to speak to her now or later, he flew away, eventually deciding on the latter. Taking refuge in a hut on the mountains, Jack sat down and planned out what he was going to say to the girl when he planned to confront her the next evening.


	4. Chapter 4

A cool night breeze blew softly through Arendelle, just strong enough to push the crimson curtains of Elsa's room, through the open window.

Being day two of Anna's departure, Elsa's pain hadn't lessened. She now lay on her bed in the clothes she wore that day staring at the celling, wishing the pain would go away. She is not crying as there are no tears left. She just lay there, hoping something would come and distract her from the empty void that was her sister's presence.

She shook her head and rolled over, her back to the window. Anna hadn't died. She'd just gone away, for the first time in forever. Elsa silently cursed herself for being so selfish. Anna had her own life and Elsa had spent most of it pushing her away. Just because her sister had gone away to be happy, it didn't mean she wasn't going to return. Elsa knew she ought to be happy for her sister, and she was. There was just a bigger, stronger part of her that wished she hadn't married Kristoff. Deep in her thoughts, she shoved her face into her pillow.

A figure floated down from the roof and landed on her window still. Wearing the same clothes as he had the night before, he sat on the window ledge and carefully, and silently as to not alarm the girl, put his feet on the floor and stood inside her room.

The moon was high and cast light through the open curtains, illuminating the entire room so he could see her perfectly, lying on her side on top of the bed clothes in the dress she'd worn that day.

Elsa lifted her head from the pillow and turned it so she was staring at the normally plain wall which was now present with a dark shadow. She stiffened as she realised there was someone in her room.

The stranger saw her body stiffen and he knew she believed, that she could see him. He cleared his throat softly, as not to alarm her and spoke. Just one word as that was all it took to get her attention.

'Elsa,' he muttered softly.

Elsa felt her eyes widen as she recognised her name and she let out a soft gasp. Debating whether to turn to face the figure or keep her back to him, leaving her defenceless, she decided on the former and swung her legs off her bed and raised the top half of her body.

'How do you know my name?' she whispered, with a note of warning in her voice. She stood and turned slowly to face the figure. He was barefoot, dressed in brown pants and a familiar dark blue jumper covered in frost. The hood was pulled creating a shadow to conceal his face but she could make out strands of white poking out. In one hand, he held a brown staff. The other was tucked into his jacket pocket. For what reason, Elsa did not know but she stood on her guard, prepared for any weapon he might be concealing.

'Who are you?' she asked, her voice not conveying any of the fear she was feeling at finding a stranger in her room without any way of getting up here as silently as he did.

'Why are you here? What do you want?' she continued, trying to make her tone as threatening as possible. She balled her hands up into fists, ready to strike him with her powers if he advanced on her.

'I am here because the man in the moon asked me to be,' the figure replied. Elsa was overcome with confusion. Man in the moon, she thought. Why did that seem familiar to her? Is there really a man in the moon that talks to people?

'I am,' he continued and her attention snapped back to him, 'Jack Frost.'

The figure, Jack Frost, tipped back his hood as he said his name and his face was revealed to Elsa. What she saw, was not what she expected and she let out a gasp as she recognised the man standing before her.

She saw the whiteness of his hair and the green blue of his intense eyes. She felt a brief flicker of attraction to him but quickly dismissed it. Yes the man in her room could be considered attractive but he was a stranger to her.

She felt the blood rushing up into her cheeks as she thought of him in her room and quickly calmed her racing heart. She felt like she knew him, like she was connected to him, a feeling she'd only ever experienced with one person. Everything became clearer and time seemed to stop as realisation dawned on her.

'It was you,' she said and he looked at her mysteriously. 'You. You were here 16 years ago. You were the one I saw fly away from my window. You were watching me,' she accused, her heart racing with fear. 'You were watching me and I bet you've been here more than once. You're not here because of some man in the moon,' she continued, her voice rising in both volume and intensity. 'You're a crazy stalker. I'm going to have you locked up for this, you creep,' Elsa all but shouted the last words as she turned her powers on him in hope of freezing him long enough to yell for help.

Jack Frost flew into the air to avoid the blast and sent one in return back to her. Unable to fly, Elsa was hit, the impact sending her flying into the wall behind her. She stuck there, bound by ice cuffs around her hands and feet. She pulled her arms, trying to break free, only to realise her efforts were in vain. She opened her mouth to yell for help but before she could make even the first syllable, a hand clamped itself tightly over her mouth, silencing her.

Jack Frost hovered next her, his hand on her mouth.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' he whispered in to her ear. 'I want to help you. I know about your abilities and I can help you control them. Relax and I can help you.'

Still tense, Elsa regarded his words and he felt her relax slightly. It was something about the way he spoke, but Elsa felt as if she could trust Jack Frost. His words took over her body and she felt herself relax.

Jack Frost removed his hand from her mouth and sank to the floor. Elsa, still restrained to the wall, felt her ice cuffs begin to melt and her body began to fall. Her heart raced in panic as her body came away from the wall and she fell. She braced herself for impact to the floor only to open her eyes to find herself in Jack Frost's arms. Her heart rate raced and she felt herself growing flustered.

'Thank you,' she muttered, trying not to stare into his beautiful eyes as he set her on the ground. 'I thought I was going to fall.'

He chuckled, 'I'd never let you fall,' he said, his voice so low, making this moment seem extremely intimate.

She stared at him for a second, feeling the way his eyes bore into hers, until he broke their gaze and strode to the window.

'I can teach you many things,' he said. 'If you're willing to learn. I can teach you about your power and how to control it. I can show you all the amazing things you can do. The man in the moon has asked me to watch over you from a very young age,' and I didn't to that so well, he thought. 'Take my hand and we can begin.'

Jack Frost extended his hand to Elsa, palm flat. Elsa stood where he had left her, staring at his outstretched hand.

'I'd love for you to teach me,' she said. 'But if I take your hand, what will happen?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out,' he replied mysteriously. 'If you want to learn, you have to be willing to take risks, although I will promise you this,' he paused. 'I will allow no harm to come to you.'

With his promise made, Elsa hesitated before stepping forward, closing the distance between them. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding with nerves, and she placed her palm in his.

Two seconds after she did so, she gripped his hand tighter as she felt herself being lifted off the ground as he soared into the starry night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa felt the wind whipping through her hair as she clung tightly to Jack Frost's hand. The loose strands that had fallen from her braid floated around her face lining her eyes and entering her mouth briefly before being snatched away. She closed her eyes, partly because the wind stung them if they were open, and partly because she was afraid to fall.

Her bare feel flailed around below her as she tried to find solid ground. She could feel the material of the dark blue dress she'd worn that day billowing around her ankles, the hemline coming into contact with her skin occasionally.

The scream that had risen in her throat had been carried away in the wind when Jack Frost took off. If she was still screaming, she did not know. She felt the sound coming out her mouth and her vocal chords vibrating but no sound was entering her ears. Elsa was, in fact, screaming but the wind was so powerful, the sound was being carried away the second it entered the open air.

She didn't know any of this. All she knew was that she was high in the sky, holding for dear life onto the hand of a stranger who'd been watching her for who knows how long and that the slightest movement could result in her death.

She heard Jack Frost whoop out loud with enjoyment. He had done this lots of times before and every time he managed to feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins. The feeling of flying, he thought. It never got old.

Jack Frost looked down to his companion, ready and eager to see the look of thrill on her face and share the priceless feeling with her. But what he saw surprised him.

Elsa was gripping his hand, her nails digging into his flesh and she clung. Her eyes we squeezed shut and her head was turned into his arm. Her whole upper body was tense and her legs flailed around under her.

She looked scared, not like she was enjoying the experience.

Jack Frost became aware of the weight of her body and realised that he was carrying both of them, that she wasn't using any power that she might've had to fly herself. Elsa hadn't flown before, he realised. This was her first time. Whether that was because she couldn't or didn't know how he didn't know but he decided on the latter.

Little snowflakes started drifting around them. Jack felt a coolness spread through his hand. He looked down and saw a thin layer of ice covering it, beginning at Elsa's fingertips. She was freezing him and causing the snow. It was a cool night, but not cold enough for snow.

He mentally kicked himself for assuming she was just like him and knew the extent of her powers. He had rushed in, too eager to get his job over with. This was going to take more time and patience than he realised. If she had known, the Man in the Moon wouldn't have asked him to guide her, he concluded.

Jack halted in the air, hovering with Elsa dangling from his hand. Her legs stopped moving as much, her feet still moving in little circles. Her eyes remained closed and her body tense.

He started descending slowly as to not alarm his guest with sudden movement.

Elsa felt her body start moving again. Her tensed form relaxed as her feet came into contact with the gravelled surface of Arendelle docks. She let go of Jack's hand and sank gratefully to the ground.

She lay for a few seconds, her panting settling to regular breathing as her heart rate slowed. The smell of salt air filled her nose. The fear left her body gradually and she opened her eyes cautiously to make sure she wasn't feeling an illusion. She could hardly distinguish where the sea ended and the starry night sky began.

The light snow floury ceased as she became sure of the ground beneath her.

Jack knelt beside her and placed his now thawed hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen under his touch and heard her sharp intake of breath. Her heart started pumping again with fear. She didn't want him to touch her again in fear of him harming her.

'I'm sorry,' he apologised softly, bending down so his head hovered above her ear.

Elsa relaxed slightly at his words when she realised his touch was to comfort, not to harm. She could hear the regret and sympathy in his voice. He truly sounded sorry and his words sounded sincere.

'I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me,' Elsa replied softly but firmly. All feelings of infatuation, however small they may have been, were gone from her now. She could feel her fear turn to anger and bubble up inside her.

'You promised I would be alright.' Elsa sat up, keeping her back to Jack and enunciating her words clearly and firmly so her anger came through.

'But you are, aren't you?' Jack asked, confused. He was so sure she hadn't been wounded. He started towards her to check for any injuries.

'Maybe not physically,' Elsa replied. 'But internally I was scared out of my wits. You terrified me Jack!' Elsa's voice rose and she turned on him. 'You terrified me! You do this all the time but did you ever stop to think I haven't? Did you ever think that I'm not like you? That I'm different,' she shouted.

Jack Frost took a step back as Elsa rounded on him. He flinched when she began shouting at him. What if someone heard them? He moved forward to grab her flailing arms and pin them to her sides; to try and calm her before they were discovered. But Elsa slapped his hands away from her before they could even touch her.

'Don't you dare touch me,' she screamed. 'Don't come anywhere near me!'

'Elsa,' Jack began but she cut across him.

'Don't "Elsa" me. I am a queen. I tell you what to do, not the other way around. And you address me as _"Queen Elsa"_ or _"Your Highness"_, got that?'

Jack nodded. To tell the truth, he was actually quite scared of her at this point. She was powerful but had no idea how to control her power. One slip and she could explode and do something she'd regret.

'Sorry,' he apologised and cleared his throat. 'Queen Elsa,' he began, spreading his arms wide and throwing in a bow. Elsa crossed her arms and looked down at him, not impressed by his cheek. 'I am truly sorry to frighten you, your highness. I wasn't thinking. I had no idea of the extent of which you knew your powers and it was stupid of me to not have asked. I ask your forgiveness and ask that you listen to me as your friend and teacher.' Jack spoke slowly, taking care to choose formal sounding words to replace his regular, casual speech. 'Or just your teacher if you'd prefer,' he added when he saw the disapproving look on Elsa's face.

'You can teach me,' Elsa relented. 'But that's all you will ever be to me. Nothing will ever happen between us. You are not my friend, nor will you ever be. If the Man in the Moon asked you to be here with me, we must respect that. But that doesn't mean we have to be friends, Jack Frost,' Elsa spat his name out of her mouth. She had lain her terms and they were not up for negotiation.

Jack looked into her eyes to see fierce, cold hard determination. He knew she wouldn't chance her terms so he had no choice but to accept them, for now.

'Okay,' he agreed. 'I will come to you every night and attempt to guide you in the use of your powers until you no longer need me. But it is getting late. Perhaps I should escort her highness back to the palace?' Jack bowed deeply before her.

He thought her entire charade was quite ridiculous but he decided to play along tonight. In future he wouldn't be so easy to manipulate, he thought. He'd win her over eventually. Girls couldn't resist him.

Elsa looked down at him. 'Agreed,' she said. 'You may escort me back to my chambers. And you will come to me every night, unless I say otherwise.'

Jack nodded his head once and walked to stand behind her.

'With your permission, your highness?' he asked. Elsa nodded once, unsure what he was going to do but assumed he wouldn't harm her.

Jack bent down, attempting to scoop her into his arms. He straightened up almost immediately.

'Here, hold this,' he commanded, thrusting his staff into her hands without any sort of formality.

His staff now out of the way, he placed one hand hovering beside Elsa's back and used the other to knock her legs out from under her. Elsa gave a shriek of surprise and found herself lying in Jack's arms for the second time that night.

'That is not how you treat a queen,' she accused, whacking Jack over the head with his staff.

'Ow!' Jack exclaimed. 'Well, I guess I deserved that,' he said, a grin spreading onto his face.

Elsa smiled to herself, satisfied with her night's efforts, as she braced herself for Jack's ascent.

'Ready?' he asked her and, when she nodded, took off into the sky.

Minutes later, Elsa felt her feet touch the floor of her familiar bedroom.

'I'll take that,' Jack said, removing his staff from her hands. 'I'll be back for you tomorrow night.' Jack turned to the window.

'Jack,' Elsa said, causing him to stop. Her anger had faded and she was beginning to think she had been a bit unreasonable. She was still thoroughly annoyed with him but he didn't deserve the way she'd treated him.

'Thank you,' she said.

Jack nodded once and flew out the window, leaving Elsa standing in her dark room alone.


	6. Chapter 6

'You may already be aware of some of your powers, but from what you and the Man in the Moon have told me, I think you need to work on control,' Jack Frost explained as he paced left to right and left again across Elsa's bedroom floor with his staff in his hand. The door was closed giving the illusion that Elsa was asleep. The window was open, allowing moonlight and a soft breeze to circulate the room.

Elsa sat cross legged on her bed, watching him and was reminded of a similar scene from her childhood. Jack Frost had the air of a tutor about him and when Elsa was being educated as a child, she froze her tutor's teeth. She bit back a grin at the thought. She had made it clear to Jack that she was still angry at him and didn't want him to think otherwise.

Jack came to a stop and held his staff behind his back, turning to face Elsa.

'Show me what you can do,' he commanded.

Elsa rose from her bed and strode to the middle of the room. Jack flopped belly-down onto her mattress and stared at her in an intense way. He tried to make is interest in her purely professional but he couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight highlighted Elsa's profile and shone in her hair. He shook the thought from his mind, reminding himself that she was purely off limits to him.

Elsa stood in the centre of the room, facing Jack Frost, her hands clenched. She tried to suppress the nerves fluttering around in her stomach. What if she lost control? She's make herself look like a fool. The insides of her palms began to sweat and it took every ounce of self-control not to wipe them on her dress. She decided to play it safe for the moment and recreate the scene from her childhood, before Anna was hit with her ice.

Taking a deep breath and refusing to acknowledge Jack's eyes that seemed to burn into her soul with their stare, Elsa held her hands out before her. Her palms started to shake and her heart pumped faster. She waved her left hand in a small circular motion above her right and felt the thrill of using magic flow through her veins as she created a snow ball.

Little specks of blue magic fell from the snow ball and Elsa exhaled in relief and smiled. Jack Frost sat up, intrigued by her display. He could tell she was nervous, obviously anyone would be after what she went through. But he felt she was holding back. This girl had extraordinary power. If she was scared to craft a small snow ball, how was she ever going to reach her full potential?

'Impressive,' he commented, making sure his voice didn't sound too impressed. He wanted her to be a little annoyed with him. He had a plan stirring in his mind. 'Is that all you can do?'

Elsa's smile faded. Even though she knew she was capable of more, she was proud of herself. After she had thawed Arendelle, there was still a small part of her that was afraid of losing control again. She hadn't used her ice powers much since. Being able to craft a simple snow ball without losing control was a big deal for her.

Elsa shot Jack a look of annoyance and continued with her display. She summoned all the power within her, relishing the tingling high that came with using her powers, and shot streams of snow from her hands, covering the room and creating a white blanket.

Jack nodded, impressed and turned to Elsa to give her the next task but what he saw took the words from his mouth. Streams of snow were still flowing from Elsa's palms and didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon. Elsa's face shifted from joy to fear in a matter of seconds and Jack knew she wasn't doing this on purpose.

The snow piled higher and higher around Elsa's feet, then her legs then her hips. She was standing waist deep in snow. Her heart pumped fearfully. She couldn't stop her power. Jack Frost flew into the air to avoid being buried. Elsa's breathing quickened and she tried to control her power. The snow was covering three quarters of her body now.

She screamed out in fear. 'Jack I can't control it. Help me,' she pleaded looking at him.

Jack looked down at Elsa. Any more time and she'd be buried alive. Jack heard footsteps in the hall, followed by the sounds of voices saying 'what's happened?' 'Is the Queen alright?' 'What was that scream?'

The door jiggled, trying to be opened. 'Your majesty, are you alright?' a voice asked from outside. Elsa's eyes widened in fear. 'I'm fine,' she replied. 'Just had a bad dream.' Elsa looked at Jack, her eyes practically begging. 'Jack,' she mouthed and Jack knew he had to save her. She truly couldn't control it.

Jack knew he'd pushed too far. He'd gotten her emotions too worked up. He now knew she couldn't control it if her emotions were spiralling out of control. He had to get her somewhere safe so she could calm down.

Jack plunged his hands into the snow and grabbed Elsa around the waist. He flew upwards and she let out a little scream which was accompanied by concerned voices coming from outside the door.

Jack flew out the window with Elsa's magic leaving a trail as snow fell down onto the city of Arendelle.

'Fly up the mountain,' Elsa told him. 'It's all covered in snow so we won't be noticed there.'

Jack changed direction and flew towards the mountains. Soon enough he could see their snow covered ground.

As Arendelle grew smaller and smaller, Elsa felt her heart rate lessening and her power calming. Elsa felt her feet sink into the mountain snow as the last of her magic faced away. She exhaled in relief and sank into the snow.

Jack dropped his staff and joined her, running a hand through his hair is exasperation as he exhaled.

They were silent for a moment, Elsa avoiding his gaze, embarrassed that she lost control. Jack sensed her mood and didn't know how to begin. He became all too aware of the short distance between them and turned his back to her, as if by doing so would create a wall.

'Sorry,' Elsa apologised softly, not looking at him. 'I guess I lost control.'

'It's okay,' Jack said. 'It wasn't your fault. I pushed you too much.'

An awkward silence fell between them, broken only briefly by the natural sounds of the wind howling in the mountain air. Elsa busied herself by drawing patterns in the snow with her finger.

'At least we know what you have to work on,' Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Elsa laughed softly, a brief smile touching her face and a slight shake of her head.

Jack shook himself and focused on the task at hand. He jumped up, grabbing his staff and moving to stand directly in front of her.

'Okay,' he began. Elsa's head snapped up and she gave him her full attention, abandoning her drawing. 'You have control issues but that's okay. I can fix that. I've noticed that you lose control when you get scared or angry, when you get so worked up your emotions spiral out of control. When you are calm or happy, you can keep it in.'

'Love will thaw,' Elsa interjected recalling how she thawed Arendelle.

'Exactly,' Jack said, clicking his fingers and pointing at her in the classic movie type way that caused Elsa to smile and give a little laugh. Jack felt a small victory. His humour and charm wasn't lost on her yet. 'Controlling your powers takes intent. When you get emotional, you lose control on your intent. Intent controls magic. If you intend for something to happen, it will. That is the key to controlling your powers.'

'But that sounds too easy,' Elsa argued, standing up brushing snow off her dress. 'It can't be that simple. I wanted the snow to stop back in the castle but it didn't.'

'That's because you didn't truly intend for it to stop. You wanted it, yes, but you couldn't grasp your intent because you were mad, then scared. You lost your intention of making the snow stop. Does that make sense?' Jack Frost asked. He was having trouble explaining what he wanted to say.

Elsa nodded slowly, taking in his explanation and analysing it. Jack could practically see her brain working to process what he had said. 'I think so,' Elsa replied.

'That's all I need,' Jack said. Elsa allowed a small smile to show on her face before repressing it. She couldn't allow Jack to see that he made her laugh. She couldn't allow herself to fall for him. She knew his type, a funny guy that could have any girl he wanted. The type of guy who was a player. Using his charm to get what he wanted, only to leave you broken hearted once he did.

'Let's get you home,' Jack said, bringing Elsa back from her thoughts. 'After all, you have a room to thaw.'

He walked towards her, his arms encircling her waist and lifting her into the sky. Elsa clutched his staff and studied the scene below, trying to distract herself from the lack of distance between them. Trying not to notice how she could feel his heart beat against her back, the way he held her, pressing her body close to his.

They landed on her window still and Elsa surveyed the room before her. Almost the entire room was covered in white.

'Remember,' Jack whispered in her ear, taking his staff from her. 'Intent is everything.'

'Love will thaw,' Elsa whispered back.

'Exactly,' Jack replied.

Elsa breathed in deeply, calming her thoughts. Jack watched as she spread her hands out beside her, stretching her fingertips apart as far as they would go. She leaned back slightly and Jack flew behind her, pressing his hand to her back softly to prevent her from falling.

Filling herself with intent, Elsa imagined what the room would look like when she was done. Imagining the snow lifting and vanishing. When she was ready, Elsa raised her hands slowly, lifting the snow with her. She lifted her hands to above her head, joining them and therefore joining the snow into one big snow ball. With a quick flourish of her hands, spreading his fingers as wide as they could go, the snow disappeared, leaving tiny specks of blue magic floating around her room, disappearing just before they hit the ground.

A huge smile broke onto Elsa's face. She'd done it. She looked to Jack, seeing his stunned face. He couldn't believe how quickly she's mastered the intent. Well, maybe mastered is the wrong word. He'd have to test her more to make sure.

'I did it!' Elsa exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, unable to contain her excitement. She felt her feet leave the ledge as she thrust her body towards his. Caught momentarily by surprise, Jack fumbled a little before wrapping his arms around her waist, returning her hug and keeping her from falling.

'You did,' Jack replied, smiling at her.

Elsa chuckled slightly, becoming silent as her gaze found his. She stared into his eyes for a moment. Jack stared back, taking in the beautiful woman floating in his arms, her body pressed so tightly against his, held there by her arms around his neck.

Elsa felt Jack's strong arms holding her against him. She stared into his gaze and the world felt like it was slowing down. She felt connected to Jack in ways she couldn't explain. She shook herself from and quickly averted her gaze, breaking the momentary spell that had fallen upon them.

Jack cleared his throat and set her down inside her room. 'Well done,' he said.

'Thank you,' Elsa replied, unable to look at him. She knew what she had felt, an undeniable attraction to him, but she was uncertain as to if he felt the same way. Awkwardness descended upon them.

Jack hovered in the air, unable to look at Elsa. He'd felt an amazing attraction towards her but was uncertain if she'd felt it too. He didn't know what to say 'See you tomorrow night,' he said.

'Yep,' Elsa replied softly, as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Clip clop, clip clop. The sound of horse shoes sounded through the town of Arendelle and the white and blue carriage that departed two weeks earlier made its way over the cobble stoned streets, finally making a stop in front of castle Arendelle. Anna looked out of the window and sighed. They were home.

The driver opened the door and her new husband, Kristoff, stepped out, turning back to offer her his hand. She smiled and allowed him to help her out.

'You don't have to do that,' she playfully scolded him. 'We're married now. You're a prince. Other people should be doing that for you.'

Kristoff smiled and looked into the beautiful eyes of his wife. 'I know,' he told her. 'But just because I'm a prince now it doesn't mean I'm going to act all high and mighty like one.' He balled up his hands and rested them on his sides, sticking his nose in the air and waving it around.

Anna smiled and laughed softly. 'Yeah, you're right. Stuck up doesn't really suit you.'

Kristoff smiled and wrapped his arms around Anna's waist, pulling her to him and kissing her softly.

The carriage drove away, after the driver had unloaded their luggage, as the castle doors burst open and Sven the reindeer charged towards them. A scream caused Anna and Kristoff to turn in surprise. On Sven's back sat Olaf the snowman. Although he was hardly sitting. He was bouncing up and down off Sven as he moved, hanging on for dear life to Sven's antlers as the over excited reindeer ran to greet his long-time friend.

'Woah,' Olaf cried and Sven halted suddenly in front of Kristoff, sending the snowman and his magic snow cloud flying through the air before crashing to the ground.

'Olaf,' Anna cried racing towards him as Kristoff said 'Hey Sven, I missed you too buddy,' scratching Sven behind the ears causing Sven to twitch his leg wildly, much like a puppy.

'Olaf, are you okay?' Anna knelt down beside the snowman, taking his hand and helping him to stand.

'Yes,' the snowman replied. 'Why wouldn't I be?' he asked.

'Well yo-,' Anna began before Olaf cut her off. 'Am I melting?' His eyes widened in fright as he touched his face all over frantically before twisting his entire upper body around to make sure he was still aright.

'No, Olaf,' Anna laughed and Olaf heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief before rushing forward to throw both of his arms as far as he could around Anna.

'Anna, I missed you so much!' he exclaimed. 'I'm so glad you're back.'

'I'm glad to be back too Olaf,' Anna smiled.

'Kristoff,' Olaf exclaimed removing himself from Anna, ignoring her reply, and starting towards Kristoff. Anna sat on the ground, slightly puzzled, questioning once again the snowman's short attention span.

'Hey Olaf, it's good to see you,' Kristoff greeted, kneeling down and rubbing his hand on the top of Olaf's head. Olaf threw his arms around Kristoff's leg as he straightened.

Anna stood and joined them, looking around briefly in search of her sister, who was strangely absent.

'Olaf, where's Elsa?' Anna asked after greeting Sven by patting his head.

'Um…,' the snowman replied before shrugging his shoulders leaving Anna puzzled, worried and concerned. She was sure her sister would be there to greet her.

But she needn't have worried so much. Elsa was quite alright. She was, at that very moment, curled up in bed fast asleep, recovering from her many late nights training with Jack, completely oblivious to her sister's return.

Anna and Kristoff deposited their luggage in their room, with the help of some over pushy servants after they'd insisted they could manage on their own, and went to the dining room for lunch, accompanied by Olaf and Sven.

The servants were delighted by their return and set about immediately, preparing lunch for the couple. Anna and Kristoff tried to help, insisting that they didn't need to be waited on, but the servants politely refused their requests.

Anna and Kristoff were escorted to the table by, yet another, servant. Anna, having given up on her attempts to insist she could look after herself, turned her attention to Elsa's whereabouts instead.

'She's probably sleeping, your highness,' the servant told her. 'She's been sleeping late every morning since your departure. She probably doesn't know you're back.'

Anna looked at Kristoff, puzzled. It wasn't like Elsa to do anything out of the ordinary, and sleeping late wasn't like her.

'Queen Elsa has been, how would you say it, acting a little strange since you left, princess Anna,' the servant continued. 'But I'm sure she will return to normal now that you're back,' he assured her hurriedly when he saw the frightened look on Anna's face.

'Please, sir. What exactly has she been doing?' Kristoff asked the servant.

'Well, your highness,' the servant replied. 'Ever since you left, Queen Elsa has been going to bed early, rising late, often missing breakfast. She hasn't been eating much and she has been neglecting her royal duties by not attending meetings that were organised months ago. She mainly stays in her room, but when we do see her, she appears scattered and dazed. Distracted mainly.'

Anna's eyes widened and her heart pounded in fear. Elsa had changed, from what the servant had told her. She sat stunned, unable to speak. Was Elsa's condition her fault?

'Has anyone called a doctor?' Kristoff asked. He was worried about Elsa too. He knew that Anna would want to know as much information as possible and could see that she was currently incapable of asking herself.

Anna was grateful for Kristoff's presence. He knew exactly what she wanted and was very relieved to have him there.

'We did on the third day but Queen Elsa refused him entry into her room. We tried to convince her to change her mind as politely as we could but she still refused, reminding us that she was the Queen and we take orders from her and that questioning those orders was violation. She threatened to take us of our jobs if we didn't leave. We had no choice. Your highnesses, please forgive us, but many of us have families to provide for and we could not refuse her request,' the servant explained, bowing to Anna and Kristoff once he finished.

Anna sat silently, taking it all in. She had to see her sister now. She mentally shook her body out of shock and stood suddenly.

'I have to see my sister,' she stated. 'Now.' She turned her attention to the servant. 'You have nothing to be sorry for,' she told him. 'I understand why you did what you did and I could not have asked you to sacrifice your jobs. But I must go see her now.'

'Of course your majesty,' the servant replied and proceeded to escort her out. Kristoff rose from his chair to join Anna but she shook her head at both of them.

'Please don't come with me,' she addressed Kristoff but was speaking to both of them. 'I have to do this on my own.'

Kristoff nodded in understanding and the servant bowed deeply, allowing Anna to leave the room.

Anna raced through the halls, up the stairs to her sister's room. A closed door greeted her.

She tried the handle but it wouldn't budge and after knocking on the door like she used to when she was little and calling Elsa's name repeatedly with no reply, Anna conceded and returned to Kristoff.

'I'll just see her later,' she told him sadly.

Later came that evening when Elsa emerged from her room for what she had hoped to be a brief meal before her lesson with Jack Frost. When she entered the dining room she was nearly knocked over with the surprise as Anna barrelled into her, flinging her arms around her neck.

Momentarily in shock, Elsa shook herself as the tears began to flow.

'Anna,' she cried. 'Is it really you? Are you really back?' Elsa removed Anna's arms from her and held her sister at arm's length to get a good look at her.

Anna laughed. 'Don't cry Elsa. I'm back, there's nothing to be sad about,' Elsa smiled as Anna wiped Elsa's tears away with her thumb. 'Come and have dinner with us,' Anna gestured to Kristoff, Olaf and Sven who all sat patiently at the table. 'And let's catch up.' Anna took her sister's elbow and led her to the table. 'I have so much to tell you and I want to hear all about what's been going on here while I've been gone.'

Elsa sat at the head of the table, as she was queen, with Anna on one side with Olaf next to her and Kristoff across from her with Sven next to him. As they ate a delicious meal prepared for them by the kitchen staff, Anna and Kristoff told Elsa all they had done while they were away. Elsa listened with great interest to the tales of mountain climbing, swimming and walks along the beach that flowed from her sister's mouth. When Anna spoke about how the moonlight shone off the water as she and Kristoff walked along, Elsa felt a pang of loneliness. She thought briefly of Jack Frost but pushed him out of her mind immediately. She couldn't allow herself to fall for him, or his type.

'So tell me, what have you been doing?' Anna asked Elsa. 'I hear you haven't been doing too well. You don't look too well either.' Did my leaving impact you more than I thought? Anna wondered.

'Oh, you know. Nothing really happened here. Same old same old,' Elsa replied vaguely. She didn't tell Anna about Jack. She didn't want Anna to know about Jack in fear that she might get the wrong idea.

Speaking of Jack, Elsa snuck a glance at the time. Oh no, she thought. It was almost time for Jack to arrive. She'd stayed longer than she's planned.

'Well, this has been fun,' she announced, beginning to rise. 'It's been great to see you Anna but I'm sure you must be tired from your long journey. I think I'll leave you two to get settled then.' Elsa stood and moved away from the table, her heart fluttering with fear. She had to get out.

Anna rose with her sister, determined to not let her question go unanswered. Elsa was hiding something. 'Elsa, if it was my leaving that caused you not to eat and sleep late, just tell me. I didn't mean to harm you like this,' Anna began to say but Elsa held up her hand to stop her.

'No, no. It wasn't you. I just,' she began, not sure how to proceed. 'I have to go,' she said abruptly, turning and running out the door leaving Anna and Kristoff stunned in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

'Are you ready?' Jack Frost asked Elsa. He stood on her window still, the moonlight magnifying his shadow around her room. A cool night breeze blew around him.

Elsa gazed up at Jack, her expression neutral. Not one of the many emotions she was feeling was surfacing. Anna had returned so suddenly, sending Elsa into shock. She could not do what she had planned. Elsa didn't want Anna to know about Jack. If Elsa suddenly disappeared for what could be days Anna would go insane with worry. Elsa couldn't do that to her sister.

On the other hand, Elsa and Jack had been planning this trip for almost two weeks. She really wanted to go and knew Jack wanted her to. He'd said the trip would be good for her and gaining a better hold over her powers. She was really excited, if not a little bit fearful, about meeting Jack's friends.

'I don't know Jack,' she confessed softly. Elsa sank to her knees and knelt in front of Jack, hanging her head.

Jack stepped down off Elsa's window, his attention turned fully to her. He couldn't believe what he heard. They'd been planning this for ages. Elsa seemed really excited about it. Jack couldn't wait to get her away from the castle life. Show her life can be fun. Introduce her to his friends. Loosen her up a little. But now she was backing out? No, he wouldn't have it.

'What do you mean "you don't know"?' Jack asked softly but sternly. He felt anger stirring inside him but was quick to supress it. It wouldn't help if he stated yelling at her.

'I mean, I don't know if I can go,' Elsa replied without looking up. A quiver made its way through her words. She didn't want to tell Jack. She knew he'd be angry with her. She rested her hands in her lap.

'Why not?' Jack responded firmly. 'We've been planning this for a while now, Elsa. You've known about this. I thought you wanted to come with me. If you didn't, why didn't you say something?' Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elsa should've told him, not played him like this. He gripped his staff in an attempt to quench his anger. He would not yell at her.

'It's my sister, Anna,' Elsa explained. 'She's returned from her honeymoon with her husband, Kristoff. She came back today and I had no idea.' Elsa paused re-thinking her words. 'I mean, I did know she was only going for two weeks. So I guess I should've known she was coming back, but I just got so caught up in this trip, learning about my powers with you, that I must've forgotten,' Elsa admitted sheepishly. She had forgotten and was embarrassed to admit it.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Elsa cut him off.

'Earlier this evening,' she continued. 'Anna told me that I'd changed. She said that I look like a mess, that the servants told her I wasn't eating and I've been neglecting my royal duties which, upon reflection, I guess I have,' Elsa realised. Shock flowed through her. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to act this way. 'If I just leave without any warning, Anna will worry. She'll worry so much, it might almost kill her. I can't put her through that,' Elsa finished, sneaking a look at Jack, willing him to understand.

Jack exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. Frustration filled him. He really wanted Elsa to come with him, for her to leave. But he could understand what she was saying.

'Why don't you tell her where you're going?' he suggested.

'I wish I could,' Elsa replied standing. She moved away from Jack, turning her back to him. 'But I don't want her to know about you. She'd want to come with us and she might get the wrong idea,' Elsa finished.

The wrong idea, Jack thought. The idea that he and Elsa were together. Jack felt a pang of loneliness. He knew now, after spending close to fourteen days with her, that he was in love with Elsa. But he felt conflicted because she'd lain her terms plain and clear. And that she didn't want her sister to know about him only added proof to how Elsa felt about him.

'Elsa,' Jack soothed closing the distance between them. He put a cautious hand on her arm and for once she didn't shrink away from his touch. Elsa turned to face Jack.

'Come with me,' he said staring into Elsa's eyes. 'It's only for a few days. I can teach you so much. I will be good for you.'

Elsa held his gaze unable to tear her eyes from his. She knew she should but she didn't want to. Elsa thought about his words. She took them seriously. All of them. She desperately wanted to leave with him. But would Anna be alright? She wouldn't know where Elsa had gone. Anna would be sick with worry. But it was only for a few days, Elsa reasoned. What was the harm?

Jack reluctantly tore his gaze from Elsa's. He moved back to the open window and turned to face Elsa. Jack held his hand out to her. 'Elsa, will you come with me?' he asked stepping up onto the still.

Elsa looked at the door standing slightly ajar behind her. She thought of Anna, sitting at the table at dinner where Elsa had left her. For a moment she considered running from Jack, back to her sister, someone she'd known for her whole life. Despite that she'd known Jack for two weeks, he was still a stranger to her. But he could teach her how to live, something Anna could never do, or even understand.

Elsa looked at Jack, his hand outstretched. She walked towards him and placed her hand in his. She looked into his eyes and whispered one word.

'Yes.'

Jack's face broke out into a grin and Elsa returned his smile with one of her own. Elsa stepped onto the still next to Jack, her hand clasped in his. Jack flew from the still, taking Elsa with him.

Outside Elsa's door Anna stood, frozen and in shock from what she'd just witnessed.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa hung in the air, feeling the wind whip through her hair as she moved. The wind stung her eyes slightly, preventing her eyes from closing but she didn't care. Jack Frost's warm hand clasped hers ensuring she didn't fall.

She cried out in delight as Jack guided them through the air, swerving in between buildings and skimming the tops of trees. Elsa remembered the first time she'd flown and how she'd hated it. She smiled at the memory, recalling how naïve she'd been.

Elsa looked up at Jack, studying how the wind blew through his hair. Her eyes moved to study the rest of his face, moving over his eyes, skin, cheeks to finally resting on his mouth. As she stared, Elsa wondered, briefly, what his lips would feel like pressed up against hers. She squished the thought almost immediately and adverted her eyes when Jack caught her staring. Elsa turned her head away from him, trying to conceal the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

She snuck a look at Jack. He was studying her, intently. Elsa looked away but could feel his gaze burning into her. She wished he would look away. She didn't like the feeling of him staring at her. She ran her free hand through her hair, searching for something. Anything that might cause Jack to stare at her. Maybe she had a bug in her hair.

When it came out clean, she ran it through again. And again. And again. Each time the result was the same. Why was he looking at her? Was there something on her face, she wondered. Elsa touched her face, searching for a foreign substance. Nothing.

'What?' Elsa asked Jack, unable to take the insecurity anymore.

Jack quickly shook himself, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

'Well, uh,' he stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. Elsa wasn't attracted to him and Jack didn't want to admit to her that he was. 'I was just thinking,' he finished lamely.

'About what?' Elsa asked. Had he been thinking about her like she had been him? Hope rose in Elsa's heart.

'About your powers,' Jack replied and Elsa's heart sank. Of course he wasn't thinking about her in that way. She's made herself clear at the start, an action she was beginning to regret. She scolded herself for thinking otherwise. It was foolish to think that he'd ever think about her that way, especially after how she'd treated him.

'They appear to be different from mine, yet the same. I was just wondering how similar they really are,' Jack continued.

'Or how different,' Elsa added.

'Yes, or how different.' Jack was glad they were talking. He needed the distraction to keep his mind from wandering. 'I need a staff to use my powers. You can use yours by yourself. We both create frost and snow but your powers seemed to be more entwined with your emotions.'

'But maybe that's because I'm a girl,' Elsa cut in. 'Girls tend to be more emotional than guys.'

'Really? I thought that only happened because everyone thought it did. Isn't it a stereotype?' Jack didn't think that girls were any more emotional that guys, they just showed it because they thought it was expected of them.

'I don't know,' Elsa replied. She considered what he said. Were girls only adhering to the stereotype? 'I think they are more emotional, but maybe that's just because I am a girl.'

'You're not a girl,' Jack said. Elsa looked at him, startled. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, and point out that she was indeed a girl, when Jack continued. 'You're a woman.' The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He immediately wished he hadn't said them. Wished he could take them back. It's not that he didn't mean them, he just didn't want her to know he thought about her like that.

Elsa was stunned. She closed her mouth, at loss for words. What did he mean? Is it possible that he thought of her as something more? She shook her head. She was reading too much into it. He was just being nice, that's all.

'So, do think that I might be able to fly?' Elsa asked trying to supress the awkwardness that had fallen between them.

'I think it's possible,' Jack replied. 'But I'm not entirely sure.'

'Why don't we try it?' Elsa asked. 'You take me up higher and let me go and I'll try to fly. If I fail, you can catch me.'

'I don't know,' Jack said. He thought about what Elsa was proposing. It sounded okay but he was sure something was going to go wrong. 'There's more to flying than just doing.'

'Okay, tell me what to do.'

Jack considered, trying to find words to express how he flew. 'Well,' he began. 'Uh… um… you have to…' he searched for words but failed to find any. Elsa looked at him expectantly. 'It's hard to explain,' Jack finished.

'Try,' Elsa encouraged soothingly.

Jack thought about how he flew. It just came naturally to him. He didn't need to learn at all.

'Um, this is just an idea,' he began. 'But when I fly, I clear my mind of all thoughts and feelings. Everything else comes down to intent. With every form of magic, you need to have strong intentions.'

'Okay, so clear head, strong intent. Got it,' Elsa replied. It didn't sound that complicated.

'That's what I think I do. I don't really know,' Jack said. 'It comes naturally to me. I don't have to think about it at all. It should be like that for you but this might work.' Jack didn't want Elsa to try and fail, then blame him. He didn't want her to get hurt. He couldn't live with the guilt if something happened to her.

'I want to try it,' Elsa said confidently. When Jack opened his mouth to argue, she cut him off. 'It's my decision. If I get hurt, it's my fault.'

Jack thought it over. He could always catch her. It was risky but he knew she'd have to try it eventually.

'Okay,' he relented.

Elsa smiled. She was finally going to learn to fly.

Jack changed direction, flying upwards into the sky. Higher and higher they climbed, the air getting colder and thinner. Jack stopped, Elsa dangling from his arm.

'Are you ready?' he asked her.

Elsa looked down. They'd flown out of Arendelle and now hovered above the ocean. The water was clear and blue with tiny waves flowing past. She gulped as the enormity of the task hit her. She was going to fall all the way down there? No, she consoled herself. She was going to fly.

'Yes' Elsa nodded determinedly.

Jack breathed in. He couldn't make himself let go. Gathering all his courage, Jack released Elsa's hand.

Elsa felt Jack tense. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt Jack's hand slip from hers and suddenly she was falling.

Through the air she fell, her arms flailing, trying to grab onto something. Anything. Elsa screamed as the ocean rushed up to meet her. Intent, she reminded herself. It's all about intent. Clear your mind.

Elsa tried to calm herself but her efforts were futile. It was impossible to calm yourself while you were falling through the air to the ocean.

Fly, Elsa commanded herself. Her screams surrounded her. The ocean came closer to her. Elsa's screams sounded louder and louder. Where was Jack?

'Jack!' Elsa screamed. 'Help.'

The ocean rushed closer. Elsa tried to curl into a ball, and braced for impact. She was sure this was the end. She thought the impact would surely kill her. Tears flooded from her eyes. Anna, she thought. I love you and I'm so sorry. I wish I told you everything. I don't know how to express my feelings towards you.

10 meters. 5 meters.

'Jack!' Elsa screamed again. She closed her eyes and was suddenly jerked upwards. She felt arms envelop her and she stopped moving.

Hovering in the air, she took shaky breaths and pressed her face into Jack's chest, clinging onto his jumper. She sobbed, her chest heaving in loud, convulsing movements.

Jack held Elsa close, stroking her hair and murmuring soft words of comfort. He clutched her to his chest, his heart pounding. He'd almost lost her. He'd never let her go again.

'Elsa,' he whispered, placing his lips on top of her head. 'It's okay. You're safe now.'

Elsa sobbed, her tears staining Jack's jumper. Her breathing gradually slowed down, returning to its regular pattern.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. It probably was but as it was night, there was no way to tell.

'Jack,' Elsa murmured. She lifted her face from his chest. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Jack replied. 'Are you ready to go now?'

Elsa nodded, tears staining her cheeks. 'I guess I can't fly.'

'I didn't think you could,' Jack confessed. 'I could fly from the moment I was created. When you freaked out the first time I took you flying, I knew you weren't like me.'

'Then why did you let me go?'

'I thought there was a chance you were right. There is so much we haven't discovered about your powers. I couldn't pass up the chance.'

Elsa nodded in understanding. Jack kept her in his embrace and took off.

Elsa made him stop almost immediately. She didn't like flying on her back, not being able to see where she was going. She climbed onto Jack's back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Where are we going,' Elsa asked and Jack pulled a strange object from his jacket pocket.

Jack shook the object viciously. Fake snow swirled around inside. 'This is a snow globe,' Jack explained. 'When I throw it, it will create a portal to my land.'

Jack held the globe to his lips and whispered, 'North Pole.' He threw the snow globe and Elsa watched in amazement as it impacted with the air and burst, creating a portal made of light. Colours danced off the portal and an image formed in the centre. Elsa could see white. Everything was covered in snow.

A chill came from the portal, making Elsa's skin tingle. She shivered slightly and Jack flew into the portal.


End file.
